Healing
by PsychicSkitty
Summary: Silver is almost killed by his father before Lance rescues him. How will Silver recover? M for violence and child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning: Very Dark themes this chapter. Rated M for a reason. I hope the other chapters will be happier. Giovanni is a horrible father. Poor Silvy. :(**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Pokemon franchise. The plot is all mine though.**_

* * *

><p>"Sir, I have bad news. We have lost control of the Silph Co. building." Giovanni grimaced at the grunt's report. Since when had Team Rocket been so weak that one trainer was able to drive them out of Saffron City?<p>

"I am quite disappointed in your failure. I shall inform you of the consequences when you have returned," Giovanni said into the phone. He hung up without waiting for a reply. "Grr… Spineless idiots!" he growled.

Giovanni heard a noise behind him. He turned around and saw his 7 year-old son Silver watching him, clutching a Mareep plushie. "What do you want," asked Giovanni, exasperated.

"I had a nightmare," the red head replied, "I'm scared Daddy." Giovanni looked over at the boy, and saw tears in his eyes. He glared.

"Scared? Fear is a weak emotion. If you want to be weak, then I'll give you something to be scared of!"

Giovanni strode over to his son and punched his face, knocking Silver to the ground. Silver whimpered in pain, but Giovanni didn't stop. He was determined to take out all his frustration over Team Rocket's failure on Silver. He stood over his son's prone form and kicked him, feeling a rib or two crack. Giovanni grinned with perverse pleasure and he kicked Silver again, this time breaking his arm. "Ahhh!" Silver screamed. Giovanni kicked him a couple more times, then walked over to stand beside Silver's head. He slowly brought his foot up and lowered it onto the red head's neck. Silver struggled with all his might as his air supply was cut off. Giovanni slowly pressed harder, choking him. Silver reached up with his unbroken arm and tried to pry the foot off his throat. His vision turned fuzzy and he was about to pass out when Giovanni lifted his foot. Silver gasped, trying to breathe again.

The Rocket Boss picked up Silver and tossed him onto the bed. _If I'm gonna break him, I may as well do it properly. _He smirked and pulled his shirt over his head. Giovanni then grabbed hold of Silver's shirt. Silver struggled, but was easily over powered by the larger man. Silver froze as Giovanni ran his hands over the boy's smooth skin, pausing at the waistline of his pants. Silver started struggling again. Giovanni reached over to the bedside table and picked up a knife, showing it to Silver. "See this boy? I'll kill you in an instant if you don't behave." Silver stopped moving and Giovanni continued to strip him. Then he removed his own clothes and got behind Silver.

Silver tensed as he felt Giovanni get behind him. He didn't know what Giovanni was doing; his 7 year-old mind had not been corrupted. Silver was completely unprepared when Giovanni thrust into him, ripping the skin and tender muscles around his hole. Silver screamed in agony as blood dripped onto the sheets beneath him. Giovanni thrust in and out of him, putting all the force he could behind it. Silver screamed until his vocal cords gave out and he could only gasp and sob. Giovanni thrust a couple more times, until cumming deep inside of Silver.

Giovanni smiled. He hadn't had this much fun in a long while. Then his phone rang again.

"Sir, the police have received a call tipping them off to your location. You need to flee immediately," one of his executives said. Giovanni hung up and grimaced. He hastily pulled his clothes back on and sounded the alert for all Team Rocket members to flee their base. Then he looked back over at Silver. The boy hadn't moved, although he was still conscious. Giovanni grabbed the knife he had threatened Silver with earlier and approached him.

"You shouldn't have been so weak. Now you will die a weakling's death," Giovanni said. He sliced into the skin of Silver's back, ripping a long bloody wound from his shoulder to his waist. He threw the helpless child against the wall and left him lying in a heap. "You will suffer a slow, painful torture before you finally succumb to blood loss. Enjoy your life, because it won't last much longer." Giovanni then walked out of the room without a second glance.

Silver struggled to remain conscious. He was in so much pain.

"Sne?" a voice said. Silver turned his head and saw his Sneasel.

"Sneasel, help me," Silver managed to choke out. He coughed and a good amount of blood poured out of his mouth. Silver collapsed in a shivering heap and silently begged for someone to rescue him. Sneasel didn't know what it could do, so it wrapped it's trainer in a blanket and stood watch, waiting for someone who could help.

Lance led the Elite Four and their trainees to an abandoned house in Mahogany Town. Until just a few moments ago, this had been one of Team Rocket's bases. Now it was completely abandoned. He addressed the others,

"Agatha, you and Karen patrol the perimeter. Will, Lorelei, you two check out the first floor. Bruno, Koga, second floor. I'll take the third. Inform everyone immediately if you find anything of interest. Good luck." They all proceeded to their assigned spots.

Lance sighed after closing the door on the fourth empty room he'd searched. It seemed like Team Rocket had left nothing behind. He opened another door, expecting to find nothing. Instead, to his shock, he found a Sneasel standing guard over a little boy who was lying in a pool of his own blood. Lance was shocked, but he instantly took action. He sent his Dragonair to go get the other Elite Four members. Then he walked over to the boy and his concerned Pokémon.

"Don't worry," he reassured them, "I'm not going to hurt him." The Sneasel stepped aside, allowing the Dragon Master to aid the boy.

Lance stooped down and examined the boy's wounds. He had suffered a brutal beating. Lance reached out to touch the boy's shoulder, but stopped when he saw the boy looking at him with fear in his eyes. Lance was shocked that the boy was still conscious.

"I'm going to help you. You don't have to worry." The boy blinked at him gratefully. Lance gently wrapped his arms around the boy and picked him up. The Sneasel ran over to a shelf, grabbed its Pokéball, and followed Lance out of the room.

Lance met the rest of the Elite Four climbing the stairs with his Dragonair. Before they could ask any questions, Lance showed them the boy he was carrying. Agatha, who was a kindly woman despite being a ghost-type trainer, rushed over.

"Oh no, the poor dear. What happened to him?" she asked Lance.

"I don't know," the Dragon Master replied, "But right now I need to get him to a hospital. You all wrap up here. We can continue our investigation another time." Agatha nodded, but the rest of the Elites just stood there, shocked and speechless. They couldn't believe even Team Rocket was capable of brutally beating a small boy within an inch of his life. They composed themselves quickly and went to finish exploring the base as Lance ran outside.

Lance called out his Dragonite and asked it to fly him to the Goldenrod City Hospital. Before Lance climbed onto his beloved Pokémon's back, Sneasel tugged on Lance's pant leg. He turned to look at the small dark ice type. It held up the Pokéball it carried and gave it to Lance.

"You want to come with us?" Lance asked. The Pokémon nodded and Lance returned it. He then got on Dragonite's back and flew toward Goldenrod.

It took Dragonite three minutes to fly from Mahogany Town to Goldenrod City. But Lance was worried that it may have been too much for the little boy. He rushed into the hospital and the nurse at the front desk immediately brought the boy into the ER. The doctors began operating, fighting to save his life. The nurse questioned Lance about how the boy ended up in the state he was in.

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"I don't know for sure. I found him at an abandoned Team Rocket base," Lance replied.

"What's his name?" the nurse questioned.

"I don't know. I've never seen him before in my life," he said.

The nurse asked a few more questions, and then left Lance alone in the waiting room. He sat down and sighed. _I really hope the poor kid makes it. I've never met him before, but I feel responsible for him._ Lance sighed again and waited for the doctors to bring him any news.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I feel bad about putting Silver through all this. Oh well, his life will improve.<strong>_

_**Silver: *glares* I hate you.**_

_**Lance: What is the matter with you Random?**_

_**Be quiet you two or I'll just have a Tyranitar eat you.**_

_**Silver: *sweatdrops***_

_**R&R please. I'm just starting out writing, so no flames. Next chapter will be up... when I can. Sorry, no schedule.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This took less time than I thought it would. Poor Silver, so abused. XD Silver is one of my fav characters. I don't know why I'm torturing him so much. Well, enjoy Ch. 2. This chapter and most others will be rated T. Chapters rated M will have warnings.**_

* * *

><p>Lance waited anxiously beside the red head's hospital bed. The boy had refused to relax unless he was able to see Lance. <em>I wonder why he trusts me so much. Hmm. <em>The boy had come out of surgery with no complications and was now peacefully asleep. One of the nurses came into the room.

"Lance, could I talk to you for a moment?" she asked. Lance made sure the young red head was truly asleep, not wanting to worry him, and then stepped out into the hallway.

"What is it?" Lance asked, not unkindly.

"It's about this boy. We weren't able to find any information about his family or even his existence. In fact, as far as the world is concerned, this boy was never born. But he seems to trust you completely. Why is that?"

"I don't know. I have never met him before earlier today," Lance replied, "What happened to him?"

"Besides the obvious wound to his back and the broken arm, he had three cracked ribs, bruising on his face and sides, and he strained his vocal cords badly. He probably won't be able to talk comfortably for a while. But the worst of all is… H-he was… brutally raped," the nurse answered, though it pained her to say it.

Lance gasped. _How? He's only a kid._ "Will he be alright?"

"Physically, yes. He's healing well. But he may be emotionally scarred for the rest of his life," she replied, tears in her eyes. Lance nodded and went back into the hospital room.

The red head was still asleep when Lance came back in. Lance stared at the poor boy, wondering what kind of a monster could be so awful to such a young child. Then Lance remembered the Sneasel that had insisted on coming with them. He grabbed the Pokéball it was currently in and released it. The ice type looked around before locating its master lying on the bed. Sneasel ran over, looking worried.

"Don't worry," Lance reassured it, "He's fine. Just needs some rest is all."

Sneasel understood and sat on a chair close to the bed, watching the boy protectively. Lance sat down in another chair and looked at his Pokégear. _Hmm, three messages from Agatha. Something must be up. _He opened the first message. 'Lance, we just finished up investigating. Nothing to report.' The second message had come about half an hour after that. 'Lance, are you alright? Why haven't you responded? Did you manage to get that boy to the hospital?' The last message was marked as URGENT. Lance opened it. 'LANCE! If you don't respond to this message, we will issue a national alert!' Lance checked when it had been sent. Three minutes ago. Lance typed back, 'Sorry for worrying you. Pokégear was turned off. We're both fine. I'm at the Goldenrod Hospital looking after the kid. Call you tomorrow.' He turned off the Pokégear and leaned back in the chair. He was exhausted. Lance quickly fell asleep.

Lance awoke to the sound of Sneasel talking.

"Sne-Sneasel. Sne?" It said. Lance looked over and that the boy had woken up.

"Hey there," Lance said. The boy looked over at him, his silver eyes searching his intently. "Are you feeling alright?" Lance asked. The boy nodded. "What's your name?" Lance asked. The boy hesitated for a moment, then opened his mouth and softly said,

"Silver."

At that moment, Agatha rushed into the room.

"Lance! What's wrong with you? You shouldn't have worried us like that." She shouted at the Dragon Master. Then she noticed Silver sitting on the hospital bed staring at her with wide eyes.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry hon. I didn't mean to frighten you. Lance just made us worry and I was upset." Agatha smiled at Silver. He tentatively grinned back. Lance got up and went out into the hallway with Agatha.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. My Pokégear was off and I was worried about Silver. That's his name by the way," Lance apologized.

"Just don't do it again Lance." Agatha sighed. "You can just be so stubborn and headstrong. You can't blame us for worrying. I am glad that Silver is alright. Could you find out anything about his family?"

"Actually, I was just about to ask him," Lance replied.

"Okay. I'll go tell the others that you're safe. Take care," Agatha said before walking away.

Lance walked back into the room and saw Silver and Sneasel sitting in bed together waiting for him.

"Mister, what's gonna happen to me?" Silver asked shyly.

"Well, do you have any family you can stay with?" Lance questioned. Silver shook his head. "Then you could stay with me and the other Elites after you heal, if you like."

"Thank you," Silver replied gratefully. He leaned back on the pillows and fell asleep again. _He must be exhausted. _Lance thought. _I hope he feels better soon._ Lance took out his Pokégear and quickly asked Agatha to take care of the legal issues involved in taking care of a child. Agatha accepted and promised to bring the Elites and their trainees to meet Silver the next day. Lance smiled at the sleeping child and closed his eyes, drifting into sleep.

Lance awoke early the next morning. He looked over at Silver and saw that the boy was still asleep. He slipped out of the room quietly and bought breakfast from the hospital café. When he arrived at Silver's room, the boy had woken up and looked scared. He went into the room quickly.

"What's wrong Silver?" Lance asked. Silver looked relieved when Lance entered the room.

"Nothing," Silver whispered. Lance walked over and gave Silver a hug.

"You can tell me," Lance reassured him, "Now, really, what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid to be left alone. They might come back for me." Silver shook while he said this and started crying afterwards. Lance hugged him again and comforted the small boy.

"It's alright Silver. Nobody is going to hurt you; I will make sure of it." Silver calmed down and smiled weakly at the Dragon Master.

"Thank you," Silver replied.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aww. Lil Silvy is soooo adorable.<em>**

**_Silver: I still hate you._**

**_But I love you Silvy! *Glomp*_**

**_Silver: Get off me.*Glare of Death*_**

**_*Dies*_**

**_R&R please. Constructive Critisism is always appreciated. No flames or I'll burn your house down. Feel free to make suggestions if you want a certain character introduced. No OCs though. Sry._**


	3. Chapter 3

Silver glanced nervously around the room. He wasn't used to being around so many people. Lance introduced the Elites one by one.

"This is Agatha, you met her the other day," Lance said to Silver. He had decided to introduce him to the Elite Four since Silver would be living with them.

"Glad to meet you hon," Agatha said. Silver smiled shyly in return. Lance introduced Bruno next.

"Hey there kid," Bruno greeted him, ruffling Silver's hair playfully. Lorelei was pointed out next.

"Hello," she said. Silver nodded politely. Lance noticed that Silver had been talking less and less. He remembered that the nurse had said his vocal cords had been strained. Lance decided that it must be his throat bothering him. Lance introduced the Elites apprentices, Will, Koga, and Karen. Silver greeted each of them wordlessly. The Elites stayed for a little while before returning to the Indigo Plateau for the evening, leaving Lance alone with Silver.

"Is your throat bothering you?" Lance inquired. Silver nodded. He opened his mouth to respond, but Lance shushed him. "You don't have to say anything if it hurts you. Don't worry." Silver smiled at Lance. For the first time in his young life, Silver felt comfortable, happy, and _safe_. He drifted off to sleep.

The next day the nurse came into the room and announced that Silver had recovered enough for him to start physical therapy so he could deal with the injuries. The therapy sessions were relatively easy for the young boy, and he went through them quickly. But he still insisted on Lance or Sneasel being near him at all times. Silver would have panic attacks if he was left alone.

After a week, he had gone through all the therapy sessions without a hitch and was deemed fit to be released from the hospital. Lance phoned the Elites to tell them the good news. Agatha had some news for Lance as well.

"Guess what Lance!" the Ghost Master exclaimed over the Pokégear.

"What?" Lance asked.

"The paperwork has been approved. You are now Silver's legal guardian. Congratulations," Agatha told him.

"Thanks Agatha," Lance said, "I owe you big time. I'm gonna go tell him. Bye." Lance shut off the Pokégear and walked into the hospital room. Silver was sitting on the bed with his Sneasel. Lance walked over and sat in the chair next to Silver.

"I have some good news Silver," Lance said. The young red head looked over at him, confused. "Agatha just called. Everything has been approved and you can come live with us. Is that okay with you?" Silver just stared at Lance for a moment, and then he hugged the Dragon Master tightly, tears streaking down his face. Lance hugged the boy back and comforted him.

"Th-thank you," Silver choked out. Sneasel nuzzled Silver, and the boy hugged his Pokémon. "We have a new home now Sneasel," Silver said. Sneasel grinned happily at its trainer.

The next day Silver was released from the hospital. Lance watched as the boy looked around in awe at the city outside.

"I'm guessing you've never been to Goldenrod before," Lance said casually. Silver nodded, looking, awestruck, at the gigantic buildings. Lance called out Dragonite to fly them to the Indigo Plateau. Silver flinched when the large Pokémon appeared.

"It's alright Silver. Despite her appearance, Dragonite's a big softy," Lance reassured him. Silver nodded tentatively and stepped toward the huge dragon. Dragonite lowered her head and nudged Silver affectionately.

"Looks like she's already taken a shine to you," Lance said, "Ready to go?" Silver nodded. Lance helped him up onto Dragonite, and then sat behind him.

"Hold on tight," Lance instructed. He wrapped his arms around Silver and instructed Dragonite to take off. Silver squeaked in surprise when Dragonite rose through the clouds. They flew across the region quickly, making it to the Indigo Plateau by that afternoon. Agatha was waiting there to greet them.

"Hello dears. How was the flight?" she asked.

"It was fine Agatha," Lance replied. He slid off of Dragonite's back and helped Silver down. Silver stumbled and would have fallen if Lance hadn't caught him.

"Careful there buddy," Lance said.

"Sorry," Silver mumbled.

"Don't worry about. Flying on Dragonite does take some getting used to," Lance replied. The three of them walked into the Elites mansion.

"Wow," Silver said, awed. The mansion was a huge building, and very elegant. The Elite Four and the Champion lived there. Currently the mansion was housing seven, eight including Silver, people. The Kanto Elite Four, Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha, and Lance himself. The Kanto Champion was training on top of Mt. Silver. The Johto Elites, Will, Karen, and Koga lived there too.

Lance led Silver upstairs and showed him where he'd be staying. Lance's room was right next door. Silver looked awed and let Sneasel out of its Pokéball to show it the room.

"Sne," the Pokémon breathed. It looked more awestruck than its trainer did. Lance laughed quietly.

"I'll let you two get settled," he said, "My room is next door if you need me." Lance left the room.

O0O0O0O

Lance walked into Silver's room half an hour later. The first thing he saw was the kid curled up on the bed, fast asleep. Sneasel was napping right beside him. Lance smiled at the heartwarming sight. He left the room quietly, to let the boy sleep. He walked down the hallway and nearly ran into Agatha.

"Oh, Lance! I was just coming to find you. Dinner's ready," she told him, "Are you going to get Silver?"

"No," Lance replied, "I just looked in on him. He's fast asleep. Can't say I blame him. I'm gonna let him sleep."

"That's probably a good idea. The poor dear is still recovering," Agatha said. The two of them walked downstairs to join the rest of the Elites for dinner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What did you think? Tell me in the reviews!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for taking so long to update. It's been over a month. But I had the most hectic time ever. Caught the flu, got writers block, then got mono. Fml. But I finally finished this chapter. So enjoy~**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**_

* * *

><p>The next day, Lorelei stopped Lance in the hallway.<p>

"Lance, I need to ask you something," she said.

"Sure Lorelei, what's up?" Lance asked.

"Well, Silver's been here for a good while now," Lorelei stated, "I think you need to ask him about what happened to him. I know you don't want to push him, but we need to know what happened."

"You're right Lorelei," Lance replied, "I'll ask Silver as soon as I get a chance."

Later that evening, Lance walked down the hallway and stopped outside of Silver's room. He knocked on the door. Silver opened the door a few seconds later.

"Hi Lance," he said cheerfully, "Come on in." Lance walked in and pulled the door shut behind him. Silver sat down on his bed and Sneasel sat next to him. Lance sat down in a chair and turned it to face Silver.

"Silver," Lance said, "I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" Silver asked.

"Do you know who hurt you Silver?" Lance asked gently, "I need you to tell me if you do."

Silver nodded. "I know who it was," he said, his voice quivering, "It was Giovanni, m-my father." Silver was shaking when he finished saying this and he looked like he might start crying. Lance was shocked. Silver's own father had done this to him?

"Giovanni, the Viridian Gym Leader?" Lance asked. Silver nodded, and tears started running down his face. Lance moved next to him and hugged the boy comfortingly. Silver sobbed quietly against Lance's chest. Lance did his best to calm the boy. Sneasel moved over to Silver's other side. It nuzzled its trainer affectionately in an attempt to comfort him. Silver managed to compose himself and stopped crying.

"Silver, are you all right?" Lance asked, concerned. Silver nodded. "Would you mind answering a couple more questions?" Lance continued.

"No, I don't mind," Silver said.

"Okay. Do you know how Giovanni is connected to Team Rocket?" Lance asked.

"He's the leader of Team Rocket. He uses the Gym as a cover-up," Silver told him.

"Alright, one last question," Lance said, "Do you know where Team Rocket's headquarters are or what they're planning next?"

"They have a base in Mahogany Town and they're planning on taking over Goldenrod City, since they've failed in Kanto," Silver told him. Lance's eyes widened. Team Rocket was more widespread than they had thought.

"Thank you for telling me Silver," Lance said, "That was really brave of you."

"Are you gonna go stop them?" Silver asked tentatively.

"I'm going to try," Lance said, nodding.

"Be careful Lance," Silver said. Lance was touched by the concern in the boy's voice. He ruffled Silver's hair affectionately.

"Don't worry," Lance told him, "I'll be just fine." Silver, reassured by the Dragon Master's words and exhausted from the day, laid down and quickly fell asleep.

O0O0O0O

Lance reported everything that Silver had told him about Team Rocket at the next Elite Four meeting. They were all just as shocked at this revelation as Lance had been.

"So what are we going to do about Team Rocket?" Lorelei asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Agatha asked, "We go to Viridian and arrest Giovanni. Team Rocket can't very well operate without a leader, can it?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Lorelei agreed, "Lance, it's up to you. Do you agree?"

Lance nodded.

"Call the police for backup," he instructed, "We're headed to Viridian."

O0O0O0O

Before leaving for Viridian, Lance went back up to Silver's room. He found the boy asleep with his Sneasel napping nearby. He gently shook Silver awake.

"Lance?" Silver asked groggily, "What's up?"

"The Elites and I are going to be gone for a little while, so I was wondering if you would stay with my cousin Clair while we're gone," Lance told him, "Would that be alright with you?"

Silver nodded. He followed Lance outside and Dragonite flew them to Blackthorn City. They walked up to the Gym in the center of town. Lance knocked on the door and a blue-haired woman opened the doors.

"Hey Lance," she said, "What's up?"

"I have some business to attend to in Viridian, so I was wondering if you could let Silver stay with you tonight," Lance told her.

"Sure thing cuz," Clair said, "And I'm guessing you're Silver, eh red?"

Silver nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Clair," he said politely.

Clair chuckled and ruffled Silver's hair.

"You don't have to be all formal," she said, "Come on in and I'll show you around. You have time to visit for a while Lance?"

"No," Lance replied, "Sorry. I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow, kay?"

"Alright," Clair said, giving Lance a hug, "Stay safe, okay?"

Lance nodded before climbing onto Dragonite and flying towards Viridian.

O0O0O0O

When he arrived at Viridian City, an Officer Jenny was waiting at the outskirts of the city with the Elites.

"We have officers at every exit and surrounding the perimeter. Do you want any of us to come with you?" she asked.

Lance shook his head. He and the Elites walked into the city and up to the Viridian Gym. He quietly opened the door and walked into the darkened room. Lorelei, Koga, Agatha, Karen, Bruno, and Will followed him in and looked around the gym. It was surprisingly bare, even though it was notably the toughest gym in the region. Agatha flipped the light switch and the room lit up. The group quickly spread out and searched the gym. Lance noticed a statue near the wall that seemed to be the only unusual item in the gym. He went over to investigate. It was a statue of Giovanni. Running his hand over it, he found a secret switch.

"Everyone," Lance called, "Look at this."

He showed them the concealed switch on the statue.

"Don't you think it might be a trap?" Lorelei asked.

Lance nodded.

"More likely than not," he replied, "But I think we need to try it anyway. You all step back and get out as fast as you can if anything bad happens."

"Okay Lance," Lorelei replied uneasily.

They all backed away as Lance gingerly pushed the button. A collective sigh of relief went up as a trapdoor slid open, revealing a staircase. Lance descended the stairs carefully. After a moment, the other Elites followed him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked it~ I liked writing Clair. Most every fic I see her in, she's angry and violent. I like to see her as a nice person. And that's for you Unleashed111. Btw, Clair will be in more chapters. Thanks for reading. If you want to make my day, leave a review!<strong>_


End file.
